Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|DMC3 Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|Devil Trigger Dante= |-|Sparda Devil Trigger Dante= |-|Majin Dante= Summary Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least High 6-A, possibly higher | At least 5-B, possibly 3-A | At least 5-B, possibly 3-A Name: Dante Sparda; Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18 (DMC3), 28-29 (DMC1), Over 30 (DMC4), ?? (DMC2) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (via Quicksilver style and the Bangle of Time, allowing him to slow and stop time respectively), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, though it works almost instantaneously), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Self-Duplication, Can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum, Some Resistance to Soul-Based/Spiritual Attacks, Superhuman Willpower, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Can channel his devil energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato, Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger and Royalguard Style, Flight via the Devil Trigger, Self-Healing via the Royalguard Style, Can induce mental incapacitation via dark voids, Bat Manipulation via Nevan, Preternatural Senses/Minor Precognition via the Alastor blade, Resistance to Absolute Zero (was able to beat frost demons that are stated in the games file to be beyond absolute zero) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Stronger than the Gate Keepers of Teminigru who should be comparable to Mundus's generals, one of which can generate a storm over an Island) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher ''' (Managed to completely destroy Abigail's physical body, his powers tore open a dimensional portal the size of North America and the energy released caused all the clouds over the continent to dissipate). His sword, Yamato, Ignores durability. | At least '''Planet level, possibly Universe level (Defeated a fully serious Mundus) | At least Planet level, possibly Universe level via power-scaling (Much stronger than Mundus and Sparda at this point) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Ran down the Teminigru fast enough to catch fire due to air friction, can also keep up with Vergil), possibly Massively Hypersonic when using Quicksilver (only lasts for about a minute or two though) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Faster than the cloud-to-ground lightning used by both Griffon and Blitz, Blitzed The Despair Embodied who is much faster than either Blitz or Griffon, defeated Abigail who can attack at and react to these speeds) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Mundus) | Unknown, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | Class G Striking Strength: Class GJ (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and Mundus' generals) | At least Class NJ, possibly higher (Completely destroyed Abigail's power and body with one Devil Trigger slash) | At least Class XJ, possibly Universal | At least Class XJ, possibly Universal via power-scaling Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (More Durable than Demon Lords such as Abigail) | At least Planet level, possibly Universe level (Took hits from a serious Mundus) | At least Planet level, possibly Universe level via power-scaling (Superior to Mundus and Sparda) Stamina: Superhuman, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Range: Varies from extended melee range to up to several hundred kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well Intelligence: While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching of Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the hold time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy, of which he has a finite amount. Refuses to kill humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes. Other Equipment: (He's shown with all of these outside of gameplay so they should count as standard) Sparda By far the strongest of Dante's Devil Arms. While wielding this weapon Dante is capable of using the power once wielded by Sparda. This was the only weapon capable of being able to harm Mundus and its Devil Trigger gives Dante the ability to fly through space like terrain with relative ease, It can be shapeshifted into a scythe and can extend its range in general. Also deals more damage than any weapon Dante has access to in DMC1. Yamato A extremely powerful weapon. It ignores conventional durability due to it being able to cut through dimensional walls and barriers. Dante has also showcased expertise in using it by cutting a hellgate in half from seven hundred meters away. Rebellion This weapon used to be dormant until this blade managed to taste its owners demonic blood increasing its power. This weapon is extremely durable being able to take hits from the Saviour without even cracking or showing resistance. A devil triggered slash from Rebellion managed to cut down Abigail. Alastor Alastor is the form of the "Spirit of Lightning" and it only obeys the commands of the chosen one, that being none other than Dante. It amps the users speed as the name suggests, with glass around Dante falling in slow motion compared to his speed while showing off his skills. It also has some sorts of precognitive capabilities, being able to sense Nelo Angelo and Phantom before they were visible to Dante. Ifrit Ifrit contains hellfire which is more hotter than a volcano and can be only used by those who can conquer these flames such as Dante. It shows off Dante's skill in hand to hand combat, and also allows Dante to shoot fireballs from them. Also able of burning through a Frost's armor which is impervious to volcanic fire. Cerberus Cerberus was formerly a three-headed ice hound guardian of the entrance to Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat it. Cerberus, impressed with his power, gifted Dante his soul in the form of this Devil Arm. This weapon allows Dante to create ice pillars to attack foes and even encase himself in ice to guard himself from enemy attacks. Agni And Rudra Agni and Rudra were former guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat them both. Impressed, they wanted Dante to wield there weapons due to him being a worthy fighter. Agni is a sword of fire while Rudra is a sword of wind; Dante fights with both simultaneously for the best results. The swords also talk frequently, in spite of Dante forbidding them to. Nevan 'Dante managed to get this from Nevan, the Lightning Bat Witch. This weapon shows off Dante's radical guitar skills and general knowledge on being able to use scythe like weapons. Dante can also manipulate bats and lightning with this guitar. '''Beowulf Dante manages to obtain these gauntlets after fighting Vergil for a second time. These gauntlets mostly show of Dante's hand to hand skills and powerful attacks. Gilgamesh Dante obtains this weapon from defeating Echidna. This weapon also showcases Dante's hand to hand combat skills where he manages to break down a Hell Gate with a one inch punch. Lucifer Dante manages to obtain this from defeating Berial. This allows Dante to fire of an infinite number of bladed projectiles similar to his brother Vergil's Summoned Swords. They also resemble Mundus's red energy beams in DMC1. Artemis Dante obtainst Artemis from beating the three trials in Temen-Ni-Gru. It is capable of shooting energy beams including a sphere. Pandora The Pandora is a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms. Forms it has taken include: a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad thing happens and takes out anything around it. Also busted one of the hellgates and a family of huge demons to boot. Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. Bangle of Time Bangle which allows Dante to stop time for as long as he has Devil Trigger runes to spend. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. ** Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnought Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Jackpot!: Uses this technique to seal demons away. Notably used against Mundus, Arkham and The Despair Embodied. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: DMC3 Dante | DMC 1,4, and Anime Dante | Sparda Devil Trigger Dante | DMC 2 Dante/Majin Dante Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This Page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God of War) (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was DMC 1,4, and Anime Dante) Notable Losses: Fiamma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's Profile (Note: This match was using 5-B Dante) Inconclusive Matches: Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's profile Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Ragna's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Capcom Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3